Shounen, Shoujo?
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ichigo, Rukia, and a short discussion of which is better- shounen or shoujo manga, along with a difference in tastes.


**A/N: **Something short for you all. I had one scene in mind that made me want to write this, but... it changed up.

Bleach is not by me, enjoy.  


* * *

Ichigo looks over at her, lying on the floor of his bedroom with a small cushion. She has a the new Jump issue in front of her, leafing through the pages every few moments. She has to pause every now and then when she comes upon a word she doesn't know, and has to deduce what it is. Sometimes she asks Ichigo, has to show him the word for him to explain. After he does, she nods, situates herself back on the floor in a comfortable position, and continues to read the magazine in one hand, holding a lollipop in the other.

Now that he thinks about it, it's odd she's reading shounen. After all, she first learned "modern speech" from those horror manga. Actually, it's better she's not reading that crap anymore. That kind of stuff was stupid, just as stupid as all the magical girl franchises that weren't even for little girls.

"What are you reading?" Ichigo calls out casually. Rukia flips another page before responding.

"Bakuman." Another page is turned. She's almost done with the chapter, since they're so short.

"W-what? _Bakuman_? I thought you'd read better stuff than that. That's not even that great." Ichigo chides. Of course, her taste hasn't evolved.

"Shut up, idiot. The manga isn't that bad. I think it's a charming manga." Rukia retorts, shooting him a glare.

"It's a manga about _manga_, that's ridiculous." Ichigo glares back, sneering.

"It's about boys trying to be _mangaka_, along with their struggles and all sorts of relationships that develop between characters." Rukia explained. She was now sitting up, candy taken out of her mouth.

"Whatever. Don't you actually read any of the good series in there? Like One Piece?" He asks sarcastically.

"I read that occasionally, along with Reborn." Rukia says, and closes the magazine. "Ichigo, I want to go to the book store."

"Go right ahead." Ichigo takes the magazine and opens it to read it, ignoring the shinigami. Annoyed, Rukia snatches the book from his hands, talking over his protests.

"Get off your ass and come with me." She orders. Ichigo can only curse and mutter, saying how stupid it is having to walk with her everywhere and doing everything she says. She ignores it as she grabs her wallet and phone, in case a rare hollow does show up for them to take care of. He follows suit as they head out of his house.

It wasn't long until they made it to a local kiosk, selling all the popular magazines. Ichigo stands idly by as Rukia looks at every magazine, from josei to even seinen. Ichigo picks up another shounen magazine and begins looking through it until Rukia walks up to him, holding two magazines.

Shoujo.

"Which one should I get? _Lala_, or _Hana to Yume_?" Rukia asks in a serious tone. Ichigo looks at her, a look clearly saying _you gotta be kidding me. _

"I don't read shoujo, why the hell should I care which one you get?" Ichigo exclaims.

"I know you don't read it, Ichigo! That's not what I was asking, I asked which one should I get?" Rukia yells back, brows furrowing at his stupidity.

"I don't care, choose one and buy it!"

Rukia pouts, making Ichigo hesitate for only a second before scowling. "But I'm not sure which one to get!" She studies both the covers, looking at the characters and pink colors.

"Hell, just get this one." Ichigo took one out of her hands, holding it back out to her. "I think Yuzu already has that one." He could be wrong, since he can't always tell the difference between two magazines.

"Alright then, thank you." Rukia agrees as she places the rejected magazine back on the stands.

"Did you force me out here just to pick a magazine?" Ichigo asks, irritation evident.

"Oh my, why would I do that? I just asked you for your opinion in the matter." Rukia puts on an innocent face as she pays the cashier for the magazine. "Thank you." They say nothing else as they leave and start walking back home. It is relatively silent until Rukia decided to say something.

"Ichigo, do you think life is ever as dramatic as it is in shoujo?" Rukia looks through the new magazine.

"Che, yeah right. Nothing even remotely similiar happens at school, or else there would be rumours about it." Ichigo scowls. The only exciting rumours at school were always of him and her. Of course, he wouldn't mention it. "Shounen is more realistic than that."

At that, Rukia snorts. "Please, it's all fantasy and science fiction, how is that real?"

It's not a day later Ichigo finds the magazine Rukia bought on the floor, discarded. He walks into his room to find said woman on his bed, holding a new manga. He could tell automatically from the dark cover it was horror.

"What the hell happened to the magazine?" Ichigo asks.

"I didn't like any of the stories in it, so it can be thrown away." Rukia explains, waving her hand dismissively. "I realized I only like certain shoujo."

"What?"

* * *

The irony, can you feel it?

**A/N: **Several notes here, since it's riddled with terms and references-

Weekly Shounen Jump is the Shounen magazine that releases weekly new chapters of several popular manga. That include, Bleach, Naruto, HunterxHunter, One Piece, Bakuman, Reborn!, and several more.  
Bakuman is a manga made by the same pair who made Death Note, and it's about two boys who become partners to make a popular manga for Shounen Jump.  
Shoujo means girls manga, mostly romance manga. Seinen manga is manga for adult men, and josei manga is manga for adult women.  
Lala and Hana to Yume are both shoujo magazines. Lala has popular series like Kaichou Wa Maid-sama and Ouran High School Host Club. Hana to Yume has Skip Beat.  
Have you ever read those super-dramatic shoujo? A lot also have a school setting, where rumours of scandals spread like wildfire.


End file.
